coafandomcom-20200223-history
Class Restrictions
just a dump of the old website page for now. Class Restrictions (Click here for ability score restrictions) Barbarian ''' None. No special rules or regulations. '''Bard None. No special rules or regulations. Cleric Important changes. 1. MUST HAVE A DEITY in the deity field (must be done during character creation) 2. MUST HAVE VALID DOMAINS for the deity listed under Deities on this site. 3. There is a File on downloads page that allows LUCK domain added to cleric domains- check the downloads for valid cleric deities that have access to Luck domain. Further things to consider about playing a cleric by Foolish Owl '' Clerics seek to understand the influence and power of the deities they serve, and the aspects of reality those gods oversee. To a cleric, a deity is both the incarnation of an abstract ideal, and a particular person with a history, with desires and intentions. Sune Firehair, goddess of beauty, is at once Beauty itself, and a powerful being who acts to promote beauty in the world and banish ugliness from the world. As a cleric of Sune grows in wisdom, he better sees, in every situation, the potential for beauty, and the threats against it. To choose to serve a deity is to choose to serve a cause, and vice versa. The churches that priests and clerics create are, in some ways, like political parties, that struggle for greater power and influence in the world. Clerics are the most partisan of seekers of wisdom, as they seek to increase the power of the divine cause they serve. Therefore, they are the most directly involved in the social and political struggles of intelligent beings. They are, by nature, the most involved in "civilization." They are creatures of the cities. A cleric brings the passions and causes of the gods into the daily lives of mortals, but at the same time, clerics also bring the needs, desires, and fears of mortals to the attention of the gods. They are the self-conscious links between the prime material plane and the outer planes -- between the mortal world, and the world of abstract ideals and the gods. A cleric of a nature deity will see druids as valuable allies, and will admire their greater devotion to nature itself, even as the cleric is frustrated by their relative lack of interest in the cause of the deity and the deity's church. Clerics of other deities will have less in common with druids. Similarly, clerics will have friendly relationships with monks of orders devoted to the same deity they serve, and will admire their greater devotion to the abstract aspects of the deity's cause, even as they are frustrated by the monk's withdrawal from the mortal world. Clerics have their feet on the ground, like druids, and their heads in the clouds, like monks, and can at least somewhat understand the concerns of both of those other kinds of wisdom seekers. '''Druid' Important rules and regulations. 1. Armor restrictions. No metal armor unless your Deity specifically allows metal armor (Mielikki only). You will loose Druid abilities while wearing metal armor or using many metal weapons. 2. Druids amust select one of these as thier deity: Aerdrie Faenya, Angharradha, Anhur, Auril, Baervan Wildwanderer, Chauntea, Deep Shashelas, Eldath, Fenmarel Mestarine, Gwaeron Windstrom, Hiatea (monster), Isis, Lurue, Malar, Mielikki, Nobanion, Osiris, Rillifane Rallathil, Sebek, Segojan Earthcaller, Sekolah (monster), Sheela Peryroyl, Shiallia, Silvanus, Solonor Thelandira, Stronmaus (monster), Talona, Talos, Thard Harr, Ubtao, Ulutiu, Umberlee You can assign more varied shapes than before using your craftmenu. Thanks to Blackrose for his scripts. Further information on playing a Druid by Foolish Owl '' Druids seek to understand the living, dynamic world of nature and life. Nature is a more complex reality than even the deities that created it can fully understand, much less intelligent mortals. For a druid, a patron deity is a spiritual guide, and an intermediary between nature as a whole and the individual druid. The particular deity that a druid follows shapes the druid's perception of nature, but it is nature that the druid ultimately serves, not the deity. Intelligent beings, to druids, are perpetual crises, always threatening to disrupt "the Balance" in their willful blindness to nature. Ironically, it is up to intelligent beings to protect and restore that balance. Whether intelligent beings are themselves part of nature, or inherently aberrations that are more trouble then they're worth, is a matter of profound controversy among druids, and blood has been shed in the course of the debate more than once. Druids distrust abstract ideals. They are, in a sense, invaders from outside the prime material, outside the living world. Intelligent beings tend to be entirely too concerned with matters like Justice, Honor, Freedom, Hatred, Domination, and Vengeance, and this can blind them to the complex living reality in which they live. Intelligent beings following their ideals disrupt the balance of nature much the way that clearing a road disrupts a forest. Druids see some clerics, particularly those of nature deities, as allies, even if too involved in the politics and turmoil of the cities. Clerics are civilization incarnate, and many clerics are sentience at its worst: devotion to false ideals that utterly blind them to the real world. Clerics are absorbed in preparing for an endgame, while druids try to prevent the game of life from ever ending. Monks are almost incomprehensible to druids: their devotion to abstract ideals make them almost completely alien to the natural world. '''Fighter ' None. No special rules or regulations. 'Monk ' Multi-class restrictions. Monk Orders The table below lists other known orders of monks, the deity they hold as a patron (if any), alignment restrictions for the order, and the character classes open to monks of that order for the purpose of multiclassing freely. Some deities have more than one associated order of monks; these are listed sequentially. Not all monks have to be associated with an order, but only those that are part of an order can multiclass freely. There are no known monk orders for other faiths. Deity Order Alignment Multiclass Allowed *None Long Death evil assassin, blackguard, fighter. *None Old Order usually neutral, sometimes good, rarely evil rogue, sorcerer, shadowdancer (monk levels must be higher than total of all other class levels). *Arvoreen Hin Fist neutral or good fighter, rogue, paladin *Azuth Shining Hand neutral wizard (if monk level exceeds wizard level) *Bane Order of the Iron Gauntlet evil assassin, fighter. *Cyrrollalee Hin Fist neutral or good fighter, rogue, paladin. *Deneir Zealots of the Written Word good cleric *Grumbar Disciples of the Changeless Face neutral fighter. *Ilmater Broken Ones good clerics, divine champions, divine disciples, divine seekers, hierophants *Ilmater Disciples of St. Sollars (Monks of the Yellow Rose) good ranger, shadowdancer, devine chapion *Kossuth Disciples of the Phoenix good cleric *Kossuth Brothers and Sisters of the Pure Flame neutral cleric *Kossuth Disciples of the Salamander evil cleric *Lathander Sun Soul good or neutra any one other class (as long as monk is the highest class level) *Loviatar Disciples of the White Rod evil cleric. *Luthic Runeclaws evil cleric, runecaster *Mystra Flaming Star LN or LG wizards or sorcerors so long as their monk level is higher than their other class *Oghma Children of the Passive Voice neutral none *Selûne Sun Soul good or neutral any one other class (as long as monk is the highest class level). *Shar Dark Moon evil sorcerer *Sheela Hin Fist neutral or good fighter, rogue, paladin. *Sune Sun Soul good or neutral ny one other class (as long as monk is the highest class level). *Tiamat Serpent Guards evil assassin, divine champion, fighter, rogue. *Urogalan Hin Fist neutral or good fighter, rogue, paladin. *Velsharoon Long Death evil assassin, blackguard, fighter *Yondalla Hin Fist neutral or good fighter, rogue, paladin *Yurtrus Brotherhood of the Scarlet Scourge evil clericAdditional Info on Monk Orders * Bane Order of the Iron Gauntlet (evil): assassin, fighter. A small sect within the Zhentarim, these monks train in stealth and assassination. Currently they are few in number but their leader has been recruiting widely. * Deneir Zealots of the Written Word (good): cleric. These monks accompany clerics of Deneir on quests, assist in moneymaking efforts for the church, and are as fond of recording information as any devout worshiper of Deneir. Grumbar Disciples of the Changeless Face (neutral): fighter. This stoic and spartan order is obsessed with preserving the knowledge of how things are (from laws to traditions to manners of speech) so that change can be detected and countered (which often involves beating into a pulp someone who disagrees). * Kossuth Disciples of the Phoenix (good): cleric. This order (and the other two orders of Kossuthan monks) is very insular and has a rigid tradition of study and fighting style, as well as behavioral taboos. They are the most likely to espouse the purifying and redeeming aspects of their deity’s element. Brothers and Sisters of the Pure Flame (neutral): cleric. These monks seek a balance between the purifying aspect and the destructive aspect of Kossuth’s flame, and are the mediators of the three orders. Most of them learn Ignan to better communicate with fire elementals. Disciples of the Salamander (evil): cleric. Some of these monks rival a Talosian fanatic’s love of destructive fire, but most see it as a necessary tool for renewal in the world. Many of them bear brands of magical symbols on their bodies and decorate themselves with fiery tattoos. * Loviatar Disciples of the White Rod (evil): cleric. Monks of Loviatar prefer using their bare hands to inflict pain rather than using weapons. When forced to use weapons, they prefer nunchaku with white-bleached leather wrappings on the hilts. Luthic Runeclaws (evil): cleric, runecaster. Because in many orc tribes females are not allowed to touch weapons, unarmed combat has become a means for female worshipers of Luthic to defend themselves against raiders from other tribes. Some female orcs that are too old for childbirth (particularly older wives of the chief) become runeclaws to prove they are still useful to the tribe. Oghma Children of the Passive Voice (neutral): none. These monks serve as guardians to libraries and abbeys, and sometimes are sent to find lost stores of knowledge. * Tiamat Serpent Guards (evil): assassin, divine champion, fighter, rogue. These fanatics guard temples, serve as minions to dragons, hunt dragonslayers, and assassinate those who pry too closely into the activities of the church. They are active in Unther and have been known to attack Mulhorandi soldiers. * Yurtrus Brotherhood of the Scarlet Scourge (evil): cleric. Monks of this strange orc order bleach their hands white and grow their nails very long. Before combat they dip their nails in a powder made of blood infected with the red ache (see Disease in the DUNGEON MASTER’s Guide), which lets them infect their opponents. * Described in the FORGOTTEN REALMS Campaign Setting. Playing a Monk by Foolish Owl '' Monks seek to understand timeless and eternal principles, the abstract ideals behind everything. Deities are incarnations of those abstract ideals, and thus worthy of devotion and contemplation. But it is the ideals that matter, not their personifications. Justice matters, and Tyr matters only as an incarnation of that infinite, eternal principle. It's worth noting that while most monastic orders are nominally devoted to a deity, in some cases, it's not clear whether the identity of the deity really matters, as with the Order of the Long Death, or whether the deity actually exists at all, as with the Old Order. It's also worth noting that the powers that monks obtain seem to come, not as gifts of the gods, but from within, from their own profound self-discipline and preternatural identification with their ideals. Monks seek to overcome the limitations of their own identity, and become living incarnations of the eternal principles they believe in. In so doing, the mortal world of history and conflict trouble them less and less. They come to be in the world, but not of the world. They wander, seeking tests to refine and prove themselves. A monk fights a dragon, not because it's a test of his courage, but because it's a test of how his devotion to the principle of Courage. The dragon doesn't matter much, in itself. The most wise and powerful of monks cease to be entirely mortal. They become "outsiders," literally dwelling in the world, but no longer part of the world. Monks get along well with clerics who value the same ideals they do. But they find the absorption of clerics in worldly, temporal matters to be distracting. Druids, monks scarcely understand at all. Druids are entirely wrapped up in a chaotic, transient world, and ignore the abstract ideals that matter more than life. Druids and monks can pass each other by without even seeing each other, so to speak. '''Paladin ' Some restrictions. 1. Must have a Deity in Deity field. 2. Multiclassing Restriction The following list shows acceptible multi-classing for a Paladin by deity. The following table lists other known holy orders of paladins, the deity they hold as a patron, and the character classes open to paladins of that order for the purpose of multiclassing freely (orders of paladins that do not allow multiclassing freely, such as the Swords of the High One—paladins of Azuth—are not listed). Some deities have more than one associated order of paladins; these are listed sequentially. Not all paladins have to be associated with an order, but only those that are part of an order can multiclass freely. Other lawful good, lawful neutral, and neutral good deities that are not listed here can have paladins, but there are no known paladin orders for those faiths (in effect, paladins of those faiths are uncommon enough that rarely are there enough to band together and form an order). To play an actual member of another order or Knight of the Merciful Sword in game-- it would require DM approval: these are simply multi-class guidelines. Deity Order Multiclass Allowed *Arvoreen Arvoreen's Marchers cleric, fighter, rogue. *Baravar Knights of the Shadowy Cloak cleric, fighter, illusionist, Cloak- rogue. *Berronar Berronar's Valkyries cleric, dwarven defender. *Chauntea Field Guardians cleric, divine champion, divine disciple. *Gaerdal Shields of the Golden Hills cleric, fighter *Helm Vigilant Eyes of the God arcane devotee, cleric, fighter, divine champion, Purple Dragon knight. *Horus-Re Claws of the Sun and the Ankh: cleric, divine champion, divine disciple, hierophant. *Ilmater Order of the Golden Cup cleric, divine disciple, hierophant. *Ilmater Companions of the Noble Heart divine champion, fighter. *Kelemvor Knights of the Eternal Order cleric, doomguide *Lathander Order of the Aster: cleric, divine champion, divine disciple, hierophant, Purple Dragon knight *Milil Harmonious Order fighter *Moradin Hammers of Moradin cleric, fighter, divine champion, dwarven defender, runecaster *Mystra Knights of the Mystic Fire: guild wizard of Waterdeep (Magic of Faerûn), wizard. *Nobanion Legion of Lions (wemics and werelions only): cleric, divine champion. *Osiris Order of the Risen Scepter cleric, ranger. *Red Knight Order of the Red Falcon: divine champion, fighter. *Siamorphe Order of the Silver Chalice aristocrat, fighter *Sune Sisters and Brothers of the Ruby Rose devine champion. *Torm Order of the Golden Lion Any one other class. *Tyr Knights of Holy Judgment cleric, divine champion *Tyr Knights of the Merciful Sword fighter, divine champion. *Yondalla Shields of Yondalla monk (Hin Fist) *Yondalla Wayward Wardens cleric, rangerPaladin Orders Arvoreen Arvoreen’s Marchers: cleric, fighter, rogue. An order in Tethyr recognized by the crown, they are highly respected by local humans and halflings alike. Their chapterhouse is called Keeperstone. Baravar Knights of the Shadowy Cloak: cleric, fighter, illusionist,Cloak- rogue. This order keeps a low profile in gnome commushadow communities and seeks to eliminate goblinoids, kobolds, and other evil humanoids, for these creatures cannot be redeemed. They work secretly so as to not attract attention or retaliation to local gnome communities. Berronar Berronar’s Valkyries: cleric, dwarven defender. This Truesilver order is exclusively female. They observe battles until they see a group of allies in particular danger, at which point they charge in to help. Most favor training involving mobility in battle. Chauntea Field Guardians: cleric, divine champion, divine disciple.* Gaerdal Shields of the Golden Hills: cleric, fighter. They are a Ironhand strictly organized order dedicated to defending gnome communities against any attackers and serving as officers and champions of larger gnome military assemblies. Helm Vigilant Eyes of the God: arcane devotee, cleric, fighter, divine champion, Purple Dragon knight. * Horus-Re Claws of the Sun and the Ankh: cleric, divine champion, divine disciple, hierophant. Caring little for day-to-day politics, this relatively new order spends most of its time fighting servants of Set (or even Anhur, when he has been causing trouble). Ilmater Order of the Golden Cup: cleric, divine disciple, hierophant. This order is dedicated to healing and protecting the sick, innocent, and weak, rather than seeking out evil to destroy. They are not opposed to such actions, but see their role as something different. Companions of the Noble Heart: divine champion, fighter. The Companions are the aggressive counterparts to the Golden Cup, for they are tasked with eliminating the cruel and those who are known to enjoy the torture and suffering of others. The church of Loviatar is their greatest enemy. Kelemvor Knights of the Eternal Order: cleric, doomguide (Faiths & Pantheons). This is a recently-created order, founded to seek out and destroy powerful undead that tax the powers of the normal branches of the church. Lathander Order of the Aster: cleric, divine champion, divine disciple, hierophant, Purple Dragon knight. * Milil Harmonious Order: fighter. This group of personable and swaggering paladins encourages bards (whom they tolerate despite alignment differences) to accompany them to create ballads based on their exploits. Their role is to guard Milil’s churches and do good works in Milil’s name. Moradin Hammers of Moradin: cleric, fighter, divine champion, dwarven defender, runecaster. * Mystra Knights of the Mystic Fire: guild wizard of Waterdeep (Magic of Faerûn), wizard. This group of paladins often accompanies other members of the church on quests to locate lost hoards of ancient magic. The church draws upon their ranks for the leaders of temple guardians. Nobanion Legion of Lions (wemics and werelions only): cleric, divine champion. Founded shortly after the Time of Troubles, this fellowship exists to protect good-aligned monsters and slay the servants of Malar. Osiris Order of the Risen Scepter: cleric, ranger. Drawn exclusively from those who have died in combat with servants of Set and been raised from the dead (sometimes spontaneously by the power of Osiris), they are primarily hunters of Set’s minions. Red Knight Order of the Red Falcon: divine champion, fighter. Housed in the Citadel of Strategic Militancy (northeast of Baldur’s Gate), this small order has a history of triumphing in the face of overwhelming odds. They train officers and others in tactics and military history. Siamorphe Order of the Silver Chalice: aristocrat, fighter. This group is primarily Tethyrian nobles dedicated to locating lost members of noble families and restoring to power those who will govern with the interests of the common people at heart. After several years of debate, they have decided to support the queen of Tethyr, and the crown recognizes them as a knightly order. Sune Sisters and Brothers of the Ruby Rose: divine champion.* Torm Order of the Golden Lion: Any one other class. * Tyr Knights of Holy Judgment: cleric, divine champion. This order focuses on the more lawful aspects of Tyr’s philosophy, and hunts and punishes criminals and lawbreakers,particularly devils (seen as abhorrent perversions of a lawful society). Knights of the Merciful Sword: fighter, divine champion. This order is focuses on upholding good in the world as defined by Tyr, and slays all kinds of evil monsters, particularly demons. Yondalla Shields of Yondalla: monk (Hin Fist). * Wayward Wardens: cleric, ranger. This group is a loose fellowship of wandering halflings who feel the need to see the world and aren’t tied to any particular settlement. They protect halfling communities whenever they are found in need of help. * Described in the FORGOTTEN REALMS Campaign Setting. 'Ranger ' Ranger will not be granted spells without a nature deity. Ranger will not be granted spells at appropriate level without a nature deity. See druids for list. 'Rogue ' None. None. 'Sorcerer ' None. None. 'Wizard ' None. None.